Let Her Go
by Random Stuff xxxxxxx
Summary: Fang lost Max a year ago now its time to visit her again. I don't own the song 'Let Her Go' -One-shot


**Let Her Go**

Fang found himself yet again walking that same all too familiar path to the cemetery through the maze of graves belonging to people dead loved ones. Stopping at the same one he always stopped at Fang sighed looking down at Max's grave. The dark stone still looked relatively new and unworn even though it had been over a year since she had died. The engraving still looked fresh and unlike most of the other graves in the area he could actually read the words engraved into it easily

_Maximum Valencia Ride_

_7__th__ June 1987- 24__th__ April 2013_

_She lives on forever in the lights she made.  
_It had been so long now since Fang had last pulled Max close and held her tightly. Since he had kissed those lips and she had kissed back. Since she had told him she loved him too. Since Max had scolded him for stealing her cookies. Since Fang had seen her sparkling brown eyes and beaming smile. Since Fang had felt her soft lips on his.

It had been exactly 375 days since any of that had happened. The 24th of April was the last time Max had been able to do any of those things. That was the day the car crash was on

_Max and Fang were in their silver van on the way back from their last date. Fang had just proposed to Max and she had accepted. They were both been beside themselves with happiness._

_The lorry had come out of nowhere one minute they were driving along the road Fang holding Max's hand as he drove. All Fang could remember was a flash of light and then darkness._

Fang had woken up in the hospital almost a week later to the new Max had died in the same crash that had almost paralysed him and he almost wished he hadn't. The only reason he could possibly ever say that he was glad at least one of them had survived was because of their daughter and the flock. Their daughter was now two years old and she missed Max as much as Fang did. Only when he looked at her was he glad he at least had survived if only for her, little Raven. She looked just like her mother and was starting to be as suborn as her as well.

Raven was currently asleep in her pushchair just slightly behind Fang, when she woke up Fang was going to let her visit her mummy.

With Raven asleep Fang was alone. Alone Fang had time to think, to reflect without constant interruption and he liked it. Or at least he used to, before he had lost Max. Now he could only think about her, about how much he missed her, about how much he wanted her back. How much he _needed_ her. Life just wasn't the same without Max (and yes he had left her before but this was different, she was never coming back).

Fang remembered a song he had heard on the radio not too long after Max's death and started to sing hoping that maybe singing might distract his wandering mind for a short while.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast

You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch, surely dies

But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast

Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go  
Oh oh oh no  
And you let her go  
Oh oh oh no  
Well you let her go

Fang stopped singing when he heard Raven start to stir. Carefully he lifted the little girl out of her pushchair as she woke up and her eyelids fluttered open to reveal those same eyes in exactly the same colour that Max herself had when she was alive.

"Hiya Raven do you want to see mummy?" Fang asked the girlwho replied with a happy sounding squeal of "mummy". Fang smiled at that and turned around so that they were both facing the Max's grave and pointed upwards

"Mummy's up there Raven she's always watching us. And you know what she's also right here" Fangs said pointing at Ravens heart "and here" he added pointing at his "mummy's always here with us even if you can't see her and she loves you lots and lots"

**And it's finished I hope you guys liked it and if you read my other story I'm really sorry it took so long to write. I might add a bit more to this one shot at some point but for now it's finished. I hope you enjoyed please tell me what you think, should I add more? But yeah I hoped you liked it, sorry it's a bit sad xxxx**


End file.
